magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Official UK PlayStation Magazine Issue 54
Issue 54 was dated January 2000 and priced at £4.99. A demo disk was attached to this issue. Regulars Editor's Letter - 1 page (3) Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Feedback (Letters) - 2 pages (9-10) Media Reviews - 2 pages (126-127) Competitions - 3 page (131, 152-153) Back Issues - 1 page (132) VoxPop: University Challenge - 1 page (133) Subscriptions - 1 page (134) Disc Contents: Download - 5 pages (135-139) Database: A to Z - 6 pages (142-147) And Finally... - 1 page (154) Loading (News) Yeah Baby!: Top film licences snaffled for PlayStation - 2 pages (12-13) Jedi Knights In: Star Wars: Episode I: Jedi Power Battles - 1 page (14) Hit, Miss, Maybe: New Duke Nukem game for PlayStation 2 by Rockstar - (15) Stop the Pigeon!: Wacky Races from Infogrames - (15) Charles Cecil: Creator of Broken Sword talks up the future with PSM - 1¼ pages (16-17) Chase the Express: Sugar and Rockets' new European adventure - (19) Retro Limbo: Kung-Fu Master - Justin Calvert vs Mike Goldsmith - (19) Orient Express - 2 pages (20-21) *Previews: Vagrant Story, Resident Evil: Survivor (20) *Reach for the sky: Idea Factory show off Sky Surfer (20) *New Releases: Countdown Vampires, Dragon Valor, Street Fighter EX2 Plus (21) *Japan Charts; Akihabara Watch - (21) I am the resurrection: MediEvil 2 - (22) Nurse Pain's Operating Theatre of Blood: Medal of Honor (22) The Hot Seat: Gordon Strachan - Player Manager 2000 (25) One more for the road: SCI pick up exclusive Italian racing licence (Mille Miglia) - (25) Screentest: Dino Crisis; Reality Bites - (26) Golden Goals: Have your screamers judged by George Best - (26) It Should be a Game: Seven Brides for Seven Brothers - (27) Multiple Pile Up: Infogrames grab more titles for their garage. (Michelin Rally Masters: Race of Champions & Driv3r) - 27 PSM Charts - (28) Opinions *Cat Call: Do bad-taste promotions leave you with a bad taste? - Catherine Channon - (17) *Future Proof: PS2 has bells and whistles. But what about the games? - Tony Mott - (19) *Otaku Youth: The future is hand-held... - Ninja X - (21) Features A Glimpse of the Future: The Blair Witch Project - 2 pages (6-7) :A sneaky peak (sic) into next year's movers and groovers President Evil: Resident Evil 3: Nemesis - 6 pages (42-47) :This is Shinji Mikami. Serial game designer and the mastermind behind the Resident Evil zombie killer chillers. PSM disturbs his grave face and lives to tell the tale... The Shape of Things to Come - Pete Wilton - 6 pages (58-61,63-64) :With the forthcoming launch of PlayStation 2 and an unprecedented number of quality games for PlayStation, PSM looks into the bright bright future that is year 2000... PSM Versus... Garbage - Catherine Channon - 2 pages (128-129) :PSM heads for the capital to find out if the transatlantic techno-goth-rockers live up to their name when it comes to playing videogames... Previews Blueprint *Insight: Dave Perry (33) *Cool Boarders 4 - Justin Calvert - 2 pages (34-35) *Rollcage Stage II - Justin Calvert - 1 page (36) *Theme Park World - Justin Calvert - 1 page (38) *Round-Up - 1 page (40) Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas - Steve Owen - 1¾ pages (50-51) Ace Combat 3: Electrosphere - Steve Merrett - 1 page (52) Armorines - Nick Jones - 1 page (54) Space Debris - Steve Brown - 1 page (56) Eagle One: Harrier Attack, South Park Rally, Mary King's Riding Star, Army Men: Air Attack - 1 page (57) Reviews Intro - 1 page (87) Top Secret (Tips) Welcome...; Tip of the Month: GTA 2 - (67) How to... *Be a sharp shooter: Quake II (68) *Solve Snake's mystery: Metal Gear Solid: Special Missions (68) *Make the most of car crushing: GTA 2 (69) *Meddle with magic: Final Fantasy VIII (69) *Put Tiger off his strokes: Tiger Woods 99 PGA Tour Golf (70) *Score easy goals: FIFA 2000 (70) *Deal out dino death: Dino Crisis (70) Top Tips *Akuji the Heartless, Duke Nukem: Time to Kill (68) *Max Power Racing, Need for Speed: Road Challenge (69) *Theme Park, Tomb Raider III, V-Rally 2 (70) Powerline - 2 pages (71-72) *Chocobo Racing (71) *Mortal Kombat 4 (71-72) *Wip3out (72) Solutions *LMA Manager - 4 pages (73-76) *Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace - 6 pages (77-82) Adverts Games *'Sony' - This is Football (PlayStation) - 1 page (2) *'Sony' - Gran Turismo (PlayStation) - 1 page (8) *'Sony' - Crash Team Racing (PlayStation) - 1 page (11) *'Eidos Interactive' - F1 World Grand Prix (PC, PlayStation) - 1 page (23) *'Midway' - Ready 2 Rumble (PlayStation) - 1 page (37) *'Codemasters' - LMA Manager (PlayStation) - 1 page (41) *'DreamWorks Interactive' - Medal of Honor (PlayStation) - 2 pages (48-49) *'Fox Interactive' - NBA Basketball 2000 (PC, PlayStation) - 1 page (53) *'Fox Interactive' - NHL Championship 2000 (PC, PlayStation) - 1 page (55) *'Codemasters' - Music 2000 (PlayStation) - 1 page (62) *'Codemasters' - No Fear Downhill Mountain Biking (PC, PlayStation) - 1 page (65) *'3DO' - Army Men 3D (PlayStation) - 2 pages (84-85) *'Universal Interactive' - Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer (PlayStation) - 1 page (91) *'Psygnosis' - Formula One 99 (PlayStation) - 1 page (97) Magazines *Total Film Issue 36 - 1 page (116) *Music of the Millennium -1 page (121) *Redline - 1 page (130) *T3 - ½ page (148) Other *HMV - 1 page (18) *Sunny Delight - 1 page (24) *Head & Shoulders - 1 page (29) *Virgin Radio - 2 pages (30-31) *Universal Pictures: Mystery Men - 1 page (32) *BT Cellnet: Philips C12 Handset - 1 page (39) *Sexwise - ¼ page (51) *Netscape - 1 page (66) *Blockbuster - 1 page (83) *Gameplay.com - 3 pages (86,140-141) *Codejunkies: Action Replay CDX - 1 page (95) *Beatties Direct - 1 page (100) *Gamester - 1 page (102) *Cheats*Tips*Solutions - 1 page (105) *Interactive Telecom Ltd - 1 page (107) *Electronics Boutique - 1 page (110) *Special Reserve - 1 page (113) *Guillemot - ½ page (115) *Power Consoles ¼ page (148) *ILN Services; Interactive Telecom; Game Heaven - 1 page (149) *games4u.com; G&C Engineering; Barking Mad - 1 page (151) *Software First - 1 page (155) *Seiko - 1 page (156) Classified - 1 page (150) Other Credits Associate Editor :Mark Donald Senior Art Editor :Jeremy Bridgeman Art Editor :Milford Coppock Deputy Art Editor :Simon Middleweek Games Editor :Justin Calvert News Editor :Dan Mayers Disc Editor :Catherine Channon Operations Editor :Nicky McClure Production Assistant :Andrea Toal Contributors :Pete Wilton, Steve Owen, Nick Jones, Steve Brown, Howard Davidson, James Ashton, Andy Lowe, Chris Buxton, Steve Merrett, Paul Rose, Sam Richards, Jonathan Davies, Keith Stuart, Zy Nicholson, Aleks Krotoski, Owain Bennallack, Matthew Pierce, Angharad Davies, Lee Tang, Cathy McKinnon, Kevin Jenkins, Stuart Harrison Issue Index Category:Contains Playstation Reviews